Forced To Forget
by maggieinthesky
Summary: Entonces tuve la idea que me hizo estar orgullosa de mí misma por pensarla "¿Quién es Edward?" pregunté sinceramente actuando demasiado bien. Bien hecho Bella, tienes que olvidarlo.
1. Obligada a Olvidar

Shortfic de pocos capitulos totalmente de mi autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo uno.**

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?. _Aquella frase en aquél entonces eran las palabras más hermosas del mundo, ¿como fue que ahora todo cambió tan rápido?. Ya no quise ocultar más mis lágrimas, aproveché que él no estaba en casa, últimamente nunca lo estaba. Continué navegando en mis recuerdos, buscando algo que pudo haber sido el disparador de que su amor se disolviera, pero sólo encontre incertidumbre. La cabeza me ardía de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, los ojos dolían víctimas de mi cruel llanto. ¿Cómo la persona que amo puede llegar a odiarme tanto?. Yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, todo es culpa de ella.

Así fue como, en mi mente, regresé en el tiempo intentando reencontrarme con la felicidad, deseando por descubrir que había hecho mal, y castigarme por aquello.

- ¡Te amo tanto! -gritó emocionado mi novio cuando acepté su propuesta.

Sonreí y me lanzé llena de felicidad a sus brazos, dónde el me recibió dando vueltas y haciendonos reir como locos. Ahora no sólo eramos novios, sino también había aceptado mudarme con él la apartamento que habían comprado en Londres, ya que debía de trabajar allí, y me llevaría consigo. Dejar Forks sería dificil, pero aunque no lo crean Charlie aceptó sin rechistar mi huída de casa, hasta me ayudó con mis valijas.

- No puedo creerlo, Bells -admitió-. Siempre supe que tú y Edward terminarían de esta forma después de tanto tiempo juntos.

_Tanto tiempo juntos. _Lo conocía desde pequeña, pero sólo me limitaba a verlo de lejos, nunca me había animado lo suficiente como hablarle, hasta exactamente un año, cuando fue él el que se confesó y con todo el amor del mundo me pidió de ser su novia. 17 años conociéndolo, 1 año de novios, era lo suficiente como para mudarnos juntos y ser felices para siempre.

_Para siempre_. Esas palabras me dolieron recordarlas, pero debía continuar con mi historia.

Así fue como nos mudamos a Londres, totalmente enamorados el uno del otro, todo era perfecto. Hasta que lo ascendieron. Edward comenzó a trabajar demasiadas horas, tal vez hasta el punto de quedarme dormida en el sillón esperandolo, pero nunca se quejaba, siempre decía que amaba su trabajo, la industria editorial siempre le había gustado, y aquello era un gran sueño para él, asique no objeté nada. Me limité a observar como cada vez le costaba más entablar una conversación conmigo que no se deba al trabajo, y como de a poco dejamos de demostrarnos afecto como antes, jamás habíamos intimado, como una pareja normal lo hubiera hecho, y me sentía sola. La soledad en casa me llevó a encontrar trabajo en una libreria cerca del centro de la ciudad como acomoda libros, trabajo que me quitaba el tiempo justo que no tenía en que gastar.

Aquella noche me quedé esperandolo, aunque me había dicho que no lo hiciera, que necesitaba dormir para poder estar contenta en el trabajo para que me ascendieran. Pero realmente el trabajo no me importaba, el perder a Edward sí.

Me sobresalté al escuchar su llave revolotear en la puerta, y mi corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado, entonces lo ví. Entró con aire despreocupado, y algo ¿desilucionado?. Sus cabellos cobrizos estaban más desordenados que de costumbre, por lo que supuse que manejó hacia casa con la ventanilla baja. Caminó hacia la sala y levantó la vista hacía mí.

- Hola -susurré sonriendo

Me contestó con una seca y corta sonrisa de lado, continuando su paso hacia nuestra habitación. _¿nuestra?_ él ni siquiera se molestaba en abrazarme cuando llovía, no se acercaba a más de 20 centimetros de mí, y eso me hacía sentir desdichada. _Maldito trabajo ¿que hizo contigo?_

Decidí poner un alto, necesitaba recuperar aunque sea uno de sus besos, los que tanto anhelaba. Me dirigí a paso firme hacia la habitación. Edward se estaba vistiendo con su pijama para dormir, su sencillez me volvía loca, era tan _perfecto._ Me dió la espalda para ir a la cama pero lo paré abrazándolo por la cintura.

Lo sentí tensarse, y me angustió pensar que tiempo atrás su reacción habría sido mucho más sutil.

- ¿Que sucede contigo? -susurré

Él suspiró resignado, y dió la vuelta para encararme.

- Sólo vamos a dormir, ¿sí?

Intentó simular una sonrisa, pero que mal actor era.

Fue entonces cuando me lanzé a sus brazos y lo besé con amor, con pasión, haciendole saber que aún lo amaba lo suficiente como para no dejarlo ir, para seguir aguantando de pie cualquiera sea la razón que provocó todo aquello.

Al principio le costó caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero luego me ayudó a profundizar el beso, disparando mi corazón de alegría. Nos besamos con ardor. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis muslos y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

- Bella -susurró seductoramente mientras sin esfuerzo alguno me ayudaba a enredar mis piernas en su cintura.

Le besé el cuello, aspirando su fragancia, su aroma distintivo que tanto me gustaba. Él se estremeció ante mi contacto y perdió el equilibrio haciendonos caer en la cama. Besó ferozmente cada parte libre de mi cuello y levantó un poco mi polera para acariciar mi vientre con sus perfectas manos. Los escalofríos que esto me provocaba parecian encantarle, porque lo impulsaban a hacerlo con más ganas. Gemí sin pensarlo y pude sentirlo sobre mí, entonces caí en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y si así es como recuperaría a mi Edward, entonces la parte más pura de mi cuerpo sería para él. Le quité su remera con desesperación, pero él casi no lo notó, estaba más ocupado con la mía propia. Besó la unión de mis senos y me hizo arquearme, dándole acceso completo a lo que sea que quisiera hacerme. Me miró a los ojos, pude notar como sus esmeraldas estaban llenas de deseo, pero algo extraño había en su mirada, algo que no pude decifrar. Volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y acerqué mi mano hacia su pantalón, pero al rozar su exitación se sobresaltó y se despesgó de mí asustado y algo enfadado.

- Edward... -murmuré

- Lo mejor es que duerma en el sillón hoy -me aseguró tomando su almohada y desapareciendo fugazmente de la habitación.

Esa noche dormí entre lágrimas, la sensación del rechazo era insoportable, ¿que había hecho?. Tal vez él sabía que nunca habíamos hecho el amor y sólo se preocupaba por mi inocencia, tal vez quería que nuestra primera vez fuera especial. No quería engañarme a mi mísma, estaba claro que él me había ignorado, como últimamente lo hacía. ¿Que debía hacer?, ¿Dejarlo ir?.

Desperté a la madrugada, el reloj de mi mesa de noche marcaba las 3.35 de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para estar despierta, pero no podía volver a dormir producto del mal sueño que me invadía. Me levanté de la cama para ir por un vaso de leche, cuando recordé que Edward estaba durmiendo en la sala. Salí de la habitación en puntitas, sin hacer ningún ruido. Me sorpredió ver desde la sala la luz encendida de una de las lámparas. Me acerqué sólo un poco más, escondiendome tras la pared del pasillo y lo ví. Aún despierto, sentado en el sillón con la mirada hacia el piso y con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Estaba por girarme para seguir mi camino hacia la cocina cuando él habló, haciendome dar cuenta del movil plateado en su oído, estaba hablando con alguien.

- No se si quiero seguir con ésto -murmuró

Alguien del otro lado respondió y su rostro se enfureció un poco

- Por supuesto que no me arrepiento -contestó enojado con el tono de voz un poco más elevado

Él suspiró cansado ante la contestación de la otra persona.

- Está bien, si quieres que te lo demuestre iré a mi oficina, te veré ahí.

Colgó levantándose del sillón. Me sobresalté cayendo en cuenta de que él me vería espiándole y le daría más razones para odiarme, asique instintivamente corrí de manera silenciosa hasta la habitación y me tiré sobre la cama simulando estar dormida. Pasaron unos minutos hasta escuchar sus pasos alrededor del cuarto, revolviendo de manera cuidadosa el closet buscando ropa y cambiándose. Al terminar suspiró pesadamente y desee estar haciendo un buen trabajo como actriz. Parece que si lo hice porque sentí sus pasos alrededor de la cama y luego sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla. Sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir de manera acelerada. Se acercó aún más y rozando sus labios con los míos susurró:

- Lo siento.

Escuché sus pasos ezfumarse de a poco y luego como abría y cerraba la puerta de calle con llave, dejándo todo en profundo silencio.

Mi curiosidad me hizo saltar de la cama, encender la luz y vestirme rápidamente con lo primero que encontré, sin preocuparme por mi cabello ni maquillaje, tomé las llaves de la casa y las de mi coche y salí disparada de allí. El Volvo de Edward no estaba a la vista, pero no importaba, no tenía que seguirlo, sabía donde ir. _Su oficina_.

Manejé rápido, aunque no me gustaba hacerlo, la calle estaba totalmente desierta y oscura, sentí algo de miedo. Cuando llegué al edificio ví estacionado su coche y estacioné el mío un poco más lejos, intentando memorizar en qué lugar lo había dejado. Entré al edificio y me dirigí hacia la única persona que había en la planta baja, una mujer de unos 40 años.

- Disculpe la hora, pero ¿puede decirme cuál es la oficina de Edward Cullen? -pregunté tranquilamente

La mujer asintió seria, revisó la planilla y me dijo:

- Tercer piso, oficina 34

- Gracias.

Prácticamente corrí hacia los ascensores, deseando no encontrarme con Edward de imprevisto, no sabría que decirle, prefería pasar desaprecibida.

Fuí contando las oficinas con cuidado para no equivocarme. 32, 33...

- ¡Oh, Dios!, ¡Sabes como se hace! -escuché gemir a una mujer

34. Los gemidos constante venían de ahí. Las cortinas americanas negras del gran ventanal de la oficina daban a entender que no había nadie dentro, pero los sonidos lo delataban. Me acerqué aún más y pude notar que había una abertura en un extremo bajo de la cortina, asique me arrodillé en el suelo para poder notar que del otro lado la luz amarilla de una lámpara vieja alumbraba todo lo que nunca hubiera deseado haber visto.

Edward se encontraba sobre una rubia deslumbrante sobre su escritorio, había papeles tirados en el suelo junto sus ropas. Cómo una masoquista me quedé allí, petrificada, viendolo retorcerse de placer, viendolo embestirla con pasión, viendo como ella gemía su nombre. Viendolos llegando al éxtasis, él dejándose caer rendido sobre ella y ella abrazándolo. _Lo siento_. ¡Que inútiles habían sido sus palabras, por supuesto que no lo sentía!. Él quería algo que nunca había experimentado conmigo, quería sexo, y ella podría dárselo, podría hacerlo feliz.

Noté como su rostro se tornaba serio mientras ella volvía a frotarse contra él.

- Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no sabía si quería seguir con esto -dijo apartándose

- Y yo hablaba en serio cuando te contesté que no te arrepientes de todas las mañanas y noches que nos dimos placer -respondió ella lamiendose los labios

Edward se levantó algo resentido y comenzó a juntar su ropa.

- Te vere mañana, recuerda organizar este papelerio -le ordenó él serio.

Ella asintió

- Claro que sí jefe -contestó seductoramente.

Me levanté de donde me encontraba y caminé hacia el ascensor. Me sentía muerta en vida. Como una pequeña muñeca de trapo a la cuál puedes pisar ya que no sentirá nada. Las lágrimas caían de manera continua, no sé de donde sacaba tanta agua de mi cuerpo. Me subí al coche y decidí que hoy no podía regresar a casa, no podría verle la cara, no podría aguantar frente a él sin quebrarme. Decidí ir a la casa de mi mejor amiga Alice, ella seguro no se molestaría en que fuesen casi las 5 de la mañana. Aparqué frente a su casa y salí apresuradamente del coche, provocando que mi pié se atorara en el cinturón de seguridad y cayera al asfalto de un golpe seco, sumiendome en la inconsciencia.

-Bells, Dios mío, vamos hija, despierta -escuché a mi padre susurrar.

Un minuto, ¿que hacía mi padre allí?.

Abrí mis ojos de a poco, parpadeando acostumbrándolos a la luz. Mi padre se tiró prácticamente sobre mí abrazándome.

- Señor Swan, tenga cuidado -le advirtió el doctor.

- Lo siento -se disculpó volviendo a su lugar

- ¿Que pasó? -pregunté

Mi padre me contó todo, pero yo sabía demasiado bien qué había pasado, porqué había salido tan tarde, qué hacia en la casa de Alice.

Mi amiga entró a los pocos minutos, dando saltitos de alegría al saber que me encontraba bien.

- Bella, no vuelvas a hacerme esto, por Dios, ¡Podrias haberme llamado antes de ir a casa!

- Lo siento Alice, creo que me sentía algo sola y quise ir a visitarte

- ¿A las 5 de la mañana?, ¡vamos Bella!, sé que eres algo loquita, pero no se si para tanto...

Reí ante sus comentarios.

- Llamó Edward, no estabas en casa y se preocupó por tí -me dijo Papá

El dolor en mi interior se profundizó al escuchar su nombre. Si claro, él seguro estaba muy preocupado por mí. Desearía olvidarlo, desearía que el accidente me haya ayudado a borrarlo de mi memoria, a permitirme ser feliz sin él. Entonces tuve la idea que me hizo estar orgullosa de mí misma por pensarla.

- ¿Quién es Edward? -pregunté sinceramente actuando demasiado bien.

_Bien hecho Bella, tienes que olvidarlo._


	2. Condenado a Lastimar

Shortfic de pocos capitulos totalmente de mi autoría, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

Edward POV

No podía tocar a Bella, me sentía sucio de sólo pensarlo. Dañé lo que más quería con el hecho de proteger su casta virginidad acostándome con otra. Precisamente con mi secretaria.

¡Demonios!, nunca lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido las consecuencias. Sabía que ignorar no bastaba, pero me sentía demasiado basura como para besarla, o incluso hablarle. Comenzé a actuar indiferente con ella, rezando por que nunca me abandonara, tarde o temprano solucionaría todo, me desharia de Tanya y nos casaríamos, como siempre lo habíamos soñado.

Tomé mi pelo entre mis manos suspirando frustrado. Cómo en un simple día de trabajo mi secretaria me había seducido a tal punto que comenzé a sospechar que ella estaba enterada de que con mi novia no había contacto físico. _Lo siento amor, tuvimos relaciones en mi escritorio ese día. _Actué como el peor de los hombres, entregándole mi amor a la mujer de mi vida y mi cuerpo a una sexópata. O por lo menos Tanya me daba a entender que eso era ella, _ya sabes, solo sexo._

Esa tarde tenía decidido cortar cualquier lazo con mi secretaria, pensaba despedirla, olvidarla, recuperar lo perdido con mi amor, despertar de todo esto que de a poco se convirtió en una pesadilla. Pero como si por algúna razón de la misera humanidad ella hubiera leído mis intenciones en mi mente, no se presentó a trabajar. _Trabajo. _Me dejaba lo suficientemente estresado como para llegar a casa y tirarme a dormir sin pensar en nada más. _Salvo en ella, la que duerme a mi lado._ Cuando regresé a casa era demasiado tarde, las doce de la noche quizá, no había visto mi reloj, sólo me guiaba por las horas de trabajo, y hoy trabajé varias de más, sólo para asegurarme de que Tanya realmente había faltado a su puesto. Me dirigí cansado hacia el departamento. Si la vida en Londres se podía considerar según el punto de vista de un empresario definitivamente era _estresante._ Pero sabía que mis días en la editorial mejoraban cada vez más, tenía próximo un nuevo ascenso, y si que cumpliría todas mis expectativas, todo lo valía la pena. _Salvo perderla. _Presioné fuertemente el volante del coche recordando lo idiota que soy, fui y seré. Bajé la ventanilla para refrescar mis ideas ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Bella?, tan perfecta, tan dulce, tierna e inocente. Ni siquiera puedo mirarle a la cara, me averguenzo tanto de haberla engañado. _Pero que bien que lo hacía Tanya_ -pensé, burlándome de mí mismo. Seguro Bella sería mucho mejor, y ella sería _solo para mí._ Me estremecí, ¿como podía pensar en despojar la virginidad de mi ángel si yo estaba manchado con otra mujer? No debía tocarla, no hasta que solucionara las cosas y me sienta renovado, listo para ella de modo completamente feliz, y esperaba que fuera pronto.

Coloqué la llave en la puerta y me desilucioné al recordar que le había dicho a Bella que no me esperara despierta, me tenía que conformar con observarla dormir. _Como siempre._ Entré al apartamento, caminé hacia la sala y ví de reojo su figura de muñequita de porcelana sobre el sillón, quize sonreír. _Se quedo despierta, esperándome._

- Hola -susurró sonriente

Se esforzaba por sonreir, hasta eso le había arrebatado, _la sonrisa_. Le respondí con una mueca de saludo sin mirarla a los ojos y continué hacia nuestra habitación. _Nuestra. _Rebusqué en el ropero mi ropa para dormir y me cambié rápidamente, comenzé a caminar hacia la cama cuando unos débiles brazos me rodearon la cintura. Me estremecí ante su contacto, temía dañarla, no podía hacerle tanto daño a esa personita tan hermosa, _tan Bella._

- ¿Que sucede contigo? -susurró

_Me acuesto con otra mujer, pero no quiero dañarte, al principio era sólo por diversión, ahora lo siento una presión. Pero no te preocupes, te amo._

Suspiré resignado, ¿Que podía decirle? Me dí media vuelta para perderme en sus orbes chocolates.

- Sólo vamos a dormir, ¿sí? -dije simulando una sonrisa

Y sin siquiera dejarme respirar o anticiparlo se tiró a mis brazos besándome con pasión y demasiado amor, era bueno saber que me amaba después de todas las actitudes estúpidas para con ella. Me dejé llevar y respondí a su beso con deseo, permitiendome tocar sus muslos con mis palmas. Ante el contacto ella rodeó mi cuello con sus finos brazos.

- Bella -susurré seductor invitándola a enredar sus piernas en mi cintura

Mientras la ubicaba mejor sobre mí ella aprovechó para besarme el cuello, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio dejándonos caer en la cama, dónde besé su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y me permití dejar viajar mis manos hacia su polera, acariciando su ombligo. Ella gimió involuntariamente y sentí como todos mis músculos se contraían exitado, ella me exitaba, incluso más que Tanya, y con ella era con quien me acostaba. Me prohibí pensar otra vez más en Tanya, y me concentré en Bella, esa hermosa mujer que estaba entre mis manos. La perfecta personita que ahora intentaba despojarme de mi remera, y yo hice lo mismo con la suya. _Dios, la necesitaba tanto. _Besé con dulzura la unión de sus pechos, provocando que se arqueara de una manera eróticamente considerada ilegal. La miré a los ojos, pude reflejar mis orbes verdes en las suyas, pude sentir el deseo de ambos, pero ¿estaba esto bien?, ¿el desearla así? La besé denuevo para comprobarlo, y ella me devolvío el gesto ardientemente, besándome con decisión. Entonces sentí su pequeña mano rozar mi miembro para desabrochar mi pantalón y me congelé. Me levanté sobresaltado, todo me daba vueltas. _No debes tocarlo, no debes verlo nunca, tocó el interior de otra mujer, tendría que haber sido solo para tí, me siento un asco. _Realmente me sentía un asco, ¿cómo podía continuar con aquello ameno a la situación?

- Edward... -murmuró

Podía notar la decilusión en sus preciosos ojos, me maldije una y otra vez por permitirle estar de esa manera por mi culpa. Tomé una almohada anunciandole que me iba a dormir al sillón de la sala. Lo último que podría hacer es dormir junto a ella y prácticamente brindarme paso libre a hacerle el amor, y ensuciarla con todo lo que tenía dentro.

Me recosté en el sillón dejando la luz de una lámpara encendida, sabía que no iba a poder dormir. Cerré mis ojos recordando aquellos momentos felices, en los cuales Tanya no existía en mi vida, vivíamos aún en Forks, ella pasó de ser mi mejor amiga a la novia que siempre había deseado, a la muchacha de mi sueños, a la que conocía de pequeño, hace más de 17 años.

Sin darme cuenta cuando miré el reloj ya eran un poco más de las 3 de la mañana, y debía hacer una llamada.

Tomé mi móvil plateado y sin dudarlo marqué el número de mi secretaria, sabía que estaría despierta. Siempre lo está. _Haciendo quien sabe que cosas._

_- ¿Edward? _-contestó descolgando al tercer pitido

- Si, hoy no fuiste al trabajo -acusé

- _Lo siento cariño, me estoy mudando a un apartamento más grande y necesité este día para organizarme, ¿Que pasa, Eddie me extrañó? _-oh rayos, como odiaba que me dijera cariño, y que tratara a mi masculinidad de "Eddie"

Escuché un suave ruido desde la habitación, y recordé que Bella dormía, por lo que hablé en susurros para no despertarla:

- No se si quiero seguir con ésto

_- Oh, ya veo, te arrepientes de tu novia y de estar con ella, seguro quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre..._

Claro Tanya, en tus sueños. Enfurecí

- Por supuesto que no me arrepiento -contesté elevando la voz

- _No comprendo entonces, ¿Te quieres deshacer de mí?, ¿Qué amas de ella que no tenga yo?, Ella no es mejor que yo, claro que no, y nunca podrás demostrármelo. _

Colgué y me levanté del sillón, estirando mis músculos, que mal me hacia no dormir en una cama, que mal que me hacia no dormir con ella. _Ni siquiera pudiste dormir._ Fuí a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y luego a la habitación. Entré casi en puntillas, dormida era sólo un 1% más hermosa que despierta, su sonrojo me encantaba, pero no tenía tiempo para admirarla, debía terminar las cosas con Tanya. Busqué ropa en el closet silenciosamente y me cambié con cuidado de no despertarla, cuando acabé no pude evitar acercarme a la cama y acariciar suavemente su perfecta mejilla. Acerqué mis labios y sin poder evitarlo la besé con un simple roze, que me hizo tocar el cielo.

- Lo siento -susurré. Y vaya que lo sentía.

Salí de la habitación y de la casa a paso ágil y silencioso, arranqué mi volvo y salí a velocidad acelerada hacia las oficinas editoriales.

Una vez que aparqué en la entrada ingresé con aire ausente, mentalizando bien que debía decirle a Tanya. Ella era una zorra, pero no por eso iba a herir sus sentimientos. Me acerqué para saludar a Sara, la recepcionista principal. Ella levantó la mirada de su revista de chimentos para observarme. Puedo admitir que si las miradas matasen yo no contaría el cuento. Ella tenía una mirada audáz en mis acciones, y sabía muy bien que cuando me acercaba a su escritorio era solo para una cosa.

- ¿Prohíbo la cercanía a su despacho una vez más Sr. Cullen? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No, esta vez. Además no creo que nadie pase por aquí a estas horas, pero si llega a pasar no ocurrirá nada de lo que deba preocuparse.

Ella sólo asintió y tomó nuevamente su revista.

Caminé hacia los ascensores y esperé pacientemente hasta el tercer piso. Una vez que la puerta me dejó allí avanzé tranquilo hacia mi oficina.

A través de la persiana americana abierta, solo una lámpara de mi despacho estaba encendida, y distinguí perfectamente a Tanya. Con una ajustada y corta pollera de secretaria, y un muy escotado top que no me dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Abrí la puerta y ella inmediatamente se fijó en mí, y luego en mi entrepierna, como siempre, lo hacía para recordarme lo que quería. Y esa noche no pensaba darle.

- No vine a que tengamos sexo, Tanya -admití cerrando la puerta y avanzando hacia mi escritorio.

Ella frunció el ceño realizando una mueca demasiado cargosa.

- Eso lo veremos luego -contestó lamiendo sus labios.

Evité el contacto visual recordando porqué estaba ahí. Por mi Bella.

- Ya no sé si quiero verte, creo que te pagaré lo que necesites para conseguirte otro empleo... estás despedida.

Ella se sobresaltó y me observó furiosa.

- Más te vale que sea mucho, sino me verás regresar -amenazó.

Suspiré, sabía que esto pasaría.

- Te enviaré más todos los meses, hasta que ya no tengamos contacto alguno, simplemente desaparece, quiero volver a mi vida con mi Isabella, y contigo de por medio no puedo, te doy tiempo hasta mañana -admití

Para mi asombro ella asintió comprendiendo y para mayor asombro aún se tiró sobre mí besándome furiosa.

- ¿¡Que haces? -grité intentando apartarme

Ella se levantó cerrando rápidamente la cortina americana negra.

- Es la última vez que nos veremos, ¿debemos terminar las cosas bien no crees?

Y sin esperar respuesta por mi parte se lanzó sobre mí lanzando todas las cosas de mi escritorio lejos. Nos acomodamos allí desnudándonos y la embestí pensando en Bella, como siempre lo hacía. Me desquité con ella recordando como había estado a punto de acostarme con mi amada esa misma noche. Y como hubiera disfrutado de la primera vez que estabamos juntos. Tanya gritaba, y gemía cosas que a mi no me importaban, porque estaba muy concentrado pensando en mi Isabella.

Me dejé caer sobre Tanya cansado y ella me abrazó indicándome que quería otra ronda.

Comenzó a frotarse contra mí y me aparté serio.

- Hablaba en serio cuando te contesté que no quería seguir con esto

- Y yo hablaba en serio cuando te contesté que no te arrepientes de todas las mañanas y noches que nos dimos placer

¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo me había dicho eso?

Fruncí el ceño molesto y comenzé a juntar mi ropa.

- Te veré mañana, recuerda organizar este papelerio -le ordené

Ella asintió

- Claro que si jefe -contestó intentando sonar seductora.

La evadí y me vestí rápidamente.

- Espero que tengas en claro que luego de que lleguemos a un acuerdo mañana no te quiero más en mi vida.

Ella rió

- Claro que comprendo. Espero que Eddie no me extrañe, tienes una novia tan puritana, tal vez seas tú el que regrese corriendo a buscarme

- ¡Ya vete! -ordené

Ví algo de miedo en su mirada, pero no me importaba, no iba a permitir que burlara a mi Bella, y mucho menos su virginidad. Tanya salió como un rayo de la oficina sumiéndome en un profundo silencio. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos reflexionando cómo recuperaría mi vida con Bella.

Le compraría flores, trabajaría menos, la atendería como si fuera lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, y vaya que lo es. Ella sería mi todo, desde lo más profundo hasta lo más superficial. Mi amor.

Salí de la oficina con una extraña sonrisa en mis labios. Era temprano aún, pero eso no me impidió encontrar una pequeña florería y comprarle un gran ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas. Subí a mi Volvo y manejé de regreso a casa, sintiendome luego de tanto tiempo por fin completo.

Entré al departamento sonriente. Mi mirada vagó por la sala pero ella no estaba allí. Corrí hacia la cocina, tampoco. Supuse que se encontraba aún durmiendo. Silenciosamente ingresé a nuestra habitación, pero me sorprendí al encontrar la cama vacía. La sonrisa inmediatamente se borró de mi rostro convirtiéndose en una mueca de confusión. Dejé las rosas sobre la cama y llamé a su movil.

_¡Hola! te comunicaste con Bella Swan, lamento no poder atender en este momento, ¡pero deja tu mensaje!_

Me asusté más aún al escuchar el contestador en su movil.

Volví a intentar varias veces más, pero no contestaba.

Debieron llamarme paranoico, pero temía por la vida de mi Bella. Y ante la desesperación llamé a Charlie, tal vez Bella le haya dicho a donde iba.

- _Diga_

- Charlie, lamento molestarlo, pero estoy preocupado por Bella ella no está en casa y no contesta su móvil...

- _Tranquilo Edward, respira. Ella está en hospital_

- ¡¿Que...?

_- Fué a visitar a su amiga Alice, y tropezó, sabes como es, dicen que no es nada, pero se golpeó la cabeza, y sabes que complicado es eso._

Me sostuve firmemente de la mesa de la cocina, asimilando las palabras que acababa de oír. Mi Bella lastimada.

- ¿En qué hospital? -pregunté respirando con dificultad

_- En la clínica de traumatología de Londres, pero tranquilizate hijo, ella esta bien..._

- Estoy por allá en diez minutos.

Colgué y corrí hacia mi Volvo, manejando lo más rápido que la carretera me permitía. Si tan solo no me hubiera ido, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado salir tan temprano. Si algo llegara a sucederle sólo habría un culpable, y sería yo.

Corrí por los pasillos de la clínica, buscando su habitación, hasta que una enfermera me dijo donde era. En la sala de espera me topé con Alice, llorando descontroladamente, a su lado estaba Jasper, apoyándola como siempre. Cuando escucharon mis pasos ambos se sorprendieron al verme y Alice lloró más aún. Se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó como si fueramos amigos de hace mucho. Eso eramos, por lo menos antes de mi fachada seria. ahora sería un nuevo Edward, por Bella, por mi, por mis amigos, recuperar cada parte de lo que había perdido.

Le devolví el abrazo a Alice y ella se sobresaltó, supongo yo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que yo actuara así.

Charlie salió anunciando que alguien más podía acompañarlo a ver a Bella y sin dejarme decir nada Alice fue con él. No pude recriminar siquiera, ella era su mejor amiga, y había estado más atenta de las cosas de lo que yo había hecho por todo este tiempo para Bella.

Me senté a un lado de Jasper, quien no se imnutó de que yo estuviera a su lado, supongo que lo perdí como amigo también. Nunca me odie tanto como me odiaba ahora. Me froté la cara con las manos intentando despertar de esta pesadilla. Y suspiré por dentro al recordar que Bella estaba bien.

- Si algo peor le hubiera sucedido no sabría que hacer con mi vida -admití susurrando.

Jasper se volvió sorprendido y algo enojado.

- ¿Ahora te preocupas por ella?, ¿Después de tanto tiempo de indiferencia y malos tratos?, oh vamos Edward, eres un idiota -murmuró entre dientes.

- Si que lo soy, y me odio tanto por eso -susurré

Jasper apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, como si no le importara mi presencia.

- ¿Tanto daño le provoqué? -pregunté

Él abrió los ojos

- No te das una idea, y no me lo recuerdes, solo me dan ganas de matarte -contestó

Cerré la boca y me limité a esperar a que me dejaran verla, debía pedirle perdón, amarla como antes, o mejor dicho, como siempre.

Alice y Charlie aparecieron rato después. Me levanté rápidamente y me sorprendió ver incertidumbre en sus caras.

- ¿Sucedió algo? -pregunté asustado

Alice le miró haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. Charlie asintió, y la muchacha se fue con su novio, dejandome con el padre de Bella.

- Esto... es algo complicado Edward, espero que lo tomes tranquilamente, sabemos que nunca quisiste provocarle tanto daño...

- Ya Charlie, por favor -supliqué

Pude sentir que las lágrimas intentaban salir.

- Edward, ella no te recuerda.

Mis ojos se abrieron

- ¿Cómo?, ¿No me..? -mi voz se entrecortó

Charlie negó con la cabeza y palmeó mi hombro.

- Lo siento, la secuela del golpe le provocó pequeñas lagunas en su memoria, y ella no sabe quien eres.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y pude sentir las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que expresaba mis sentimientos como es debido. Que lloraba por mi amor, mi amor ahora olvidado.

- ¿Puedo verla? -pregunté

Charlie pareció compadecerse conmigo y asintió tristemente.

- Te llevaré.


End file.
